Plaisir Charnelle
by JeniSasu
Summary: Quand Akaashi et Iwaizumi se découvrent des points communs et passe la journée à se connaitre, certains le voit d'un très mauvais œil. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire savoir dans le lit du concerner ?. Two shot
1. BokuAka

Un two shot sur les coupes BokuAka et Iwaoi

Je voulais écrire une scène du genre alors voila ^^'

Première partie: BokuAka

* * *

Akaashi fronce les sourcils, une sensation gênante, puis douce lui tiraille les entrailles.

L'étire lentement, tout en douceur.

Encore perdus dans le sommeil, il soupire.

Avant qu'une brusque sensation ne le fasse hurler et ouvrir les yeux.

Hurlement qui fut étouffé par une main puissante, qui se posa fermement contre sa bouche.

Une seconde poussé le fit hurler dans la main qui le maintenant.

Un gémissement de pure plaisir lui échappe et il pose le front contre le matelas posé à même le sol. La couverture qui le couvrait il y à peine une seconde fut éjecter plus loin.

Il se rend alors compte qu'il est nu.

Son short lui a été enlevé dans le sommeil.

Les coups de butoirs s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus dur et Akaashi tâtonne, le corps secoué de toute part et finis par poser les mains contre celle qui lui maintenait la bouche fermer.

De bruyant gémissement s'échappait de sa gorge.

Il cligne des yeux et une larme de plaisir coula sur son arrête de nez et rejoins l'autre œil.

Il faisait nuit, et la chambre qu'il occupait à deux durant le camp d'entrainement était plonger dans le noir.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui le prenait aussi violemment par derrière.

Qui avait pénétrer dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

Bokuto.

Et la main qui se pose contre son ventre, la pression sur ses abdos, ses doigts qui se crispent contre son ventre lui firent comprendre l'état mental de celui dont le souffle rapide lui chatouillait l'oreille.

Bokuto n'était pas quelqu'un de silencieux.

Et là, ces son corps qui parlait pour lui.

Il était incroyablement frustré.

En colère.

Le « pourquoi » d'Akaashi mourut dans la paume de Bokuto qui le maintenait alors que son corps était pris de soubresaut par les coups puissants qu'il lui infligeait.

Il gémit et ferme les yeux, savourant les vagues de plaisir qui le prenaient de toute part.

Une seconde larme rejoins la première et il se replis sur lui-même

Bokuto lui mord l'épaule, ses doigts se crispe sur son ventre et suis le trajet de ses abdos. Il lui lèche l'oreille et retire brusquement sa main de ses lèvres.

Et le cri d'Akaashi résonna dans la pièce.

Il se mord aussitôt la lèvre pour se contenir mais Bokuto grogne, frustrer.

Il voulait l'entendre.

Alors il lui saisit le bras, le tire en arrière et lui passe une jambe sur son épaule le mettant face à lui avant de la mettre contre sa hanche. Se plaçant entre ses jambes.

La lune dehors, tentait d'éclairer l'intérieur de la pièce mais seul de faible rayon parvenait aux deux corps enlacés.

Et pourtant, malgré la pénombre, Bokuto discernait facilement le visage rougis d'Akaashi, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle court…

Il se lèche les lèvres et donne un brusque coup de rein.

Akaashi gémis et ses hanches décollent du matelas un bref instant.

Lentement, Bokuto se penche vers lui et pose les mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête. Akaashi, la tête sur le côté l'observe et Bokuto amorce un léger un mouvement de va et vient lent et précis, touchant sa prostate à chacun de ces coups et Akaashi porte son poignet a sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Bokuto grogne, mécontent et Akaashi retire immédiatement son poignet.

Et ses gémissements remplirent la pièce.

Son corps s'arque contre le lit alors que les coups de rein se firent brutaux.

Inconsciemment, Akaashi s'excusa auprès de son camarade de chambre et finis par enlacer Bokuto par les épaules, le rapproche de lui et l'embrasse.

Ses gémissements se confondent avec les râles de plaisir de Bokuto alors que leurs langues se mélangeaient lentement.

_Humph, laisse échapper Akaashi en rejetant la tête en arrière, mâchoire crispé

Bokuto en profite pour lui lécher le long de sa gorge et s'attarde contre sa pomme d'Adam.

Un éclair de plaisir lui vrilla violemment les reins

_Plus, gémit Akaashi d'une petite voix

Une voix faible qui fit tendre agréablement Bokuto qui accéléra brutalement

Si vif que les bras d'Akaashi quittèrent ses épaules et tombèrent tels des poupées de chiffon contre le matelas.

Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps et il se mord la lèvre, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour se contenir mais finit par hurler.

Hurle à chaque coup de butoirs de Bokuto.

Les pommettes rouges, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Akaashi subissait sans retenue les assauts de Bokuto qui ne se lassait pas de l'entendre.

Il se lèche les lèvres, ne quittant pas le garçon en dessous de lui, ce garçon qui devait se faire entendre des deux chambres voisines.

Mais Bokuto s'en foutait.

Si tout le monde devait savoir qu'il était à lui, alors soit !

_Toute la journée, grogne Bokuto en se redressant, ses muscles ressortait faiblement dans cette obscurité. Tu m'as ignoré !

Frustration.

Colère.

Abandon.

Et un coup plus violent, rageur le fit décoller du matelas et Akaashi secoue la tête de droite à gauche quelques larmes s'échappant de ses paupières qu'il avait du mal à garder ouvertes.

Bokuto touchait sa prostate a chaque de ses coups.

Après tout il le connaissait si bien.

_Oh, putain, gémis Akaashi d'une voix étranglé, de, de quoi est-ce que-

Akaashi se met soudainement à trembler.

Il n'était plus très loin.

Son corps s'arque, pris de violent soubresaut et une violente décharge de plaisir le secoue de toute part

Il inhale, ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites puis tout s'arrête.

Avant de revenir avec une telle violence qu'il inhale violemment à s'en faire mal.

Akaashi hoquète, ferme la bouche de ses deux mains, son corps s'arque dans tout les sens. Perdu, il tente de se recroqueviller mais Bokuto lui appuie fortement sur l'épaule et l'enfonce dans le matelas.

Akaashi lui jette un regard perdu alors que ses hanches recherchent violemment une libération.

Libération que Bokuto lui privait en maintenant fermement son pouce sur la base de son sexe.

Il ne bougeait plus en lui.

_Pour…Pourquoi ?, gémis Akaashi

Il avait l'impression que ses veines allaient exploser, comme si tout le flot de désir et d'extase qu'il ressentait ne pouvant sortir, allait imploser dans son corps.

Bokuto se penche vers lui, lui lèche la joue suivant le tracer de ses larmes qui ont coulé et donne un brusque coup de rein, pile sur sa prostate.

Akaashi s'arque, le souffle coupé et cligne des yeux.

Ses dents se crispent l'une contre l'autre.

Bokuto l'observe, le bout de la langue visible du côté gauche et caresse la base de son sexe avec son pouce.

Il embrasse Akaashi du bout des lèvres alors que celui-ci se cache le visage dans son poignet et tremble, tentant de reprendre une petite maitrise de son corps. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et Bokuto l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Sa main quitte le sexe d'Akaashi, profitant pour la caresser de toute sa longueur, cesse le baiser et pose de tendre baiser le long du corps d'Akaashi, comme pour se faire pardonner.

_Toute la journée, commence t-il entre deux baisers, tu as passé toute la journée avec Iwaizumi…

Akaashi halète, un petit gémissement lui échappe et il passe la main dans les cheveux de Bokuto qui lui donne plusieurs baisers dans le creux de l'épaule

_C'était pas juste, geint-il dans son cou

Akaashi sourit en coin, bien que le corps encore pris de soubresaut.

Les mains de Bokuto retracent les contours de son corps, s'attardant sur ses hanches et se remet à bouger lentement en lui, effleurant sa prostate à chacun de ses coups. Akaashi soupire de bien être, de petite décharge de plaisir lui parcours le corps alors qu'il est lentement balloté de droite à gauche.

De la jalousie.

Comme il s'en doutait.

_Plus, laisse échapper Akaashi en fermant les yeux, ses doigts parcourant les mèches grises de son amant.

Bokuto relève la tête et l'observe, à sa vue, son ventre se contracte de plaisir.

Akaashi esquisse un léger sourire qui s'efface face au coup de rein de Bokuto qui sourit largement à son tour.

_C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontrait, commence d'une Akaashi d'une voix hachée, et l'on, hun, l'on s'est découvert…des points communs et-

Un coup violent et contrarié le fit se tendre.

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant.

_Ja… jaloux ? demande Akaashi

Bokuto grogne et un petit « oui » résonne dans la chambre.

Akaashi sourit et enlace ses épaules, ses jambes entourent ses hanches alors qu'il se remettait à bouger.

_C'est mort… l'entrainement …demain. Je ne… pourrai…sans doute pas…oh putain je…pourrai…Pas, gémis Akaashi

Ses doigts s'enfoncent durement dans la peau du dos de Bokuto qui gémit dans son cou, augmentant ses coups de butoir.

Allant plus vite.

Plus fort.

Tout comme le demandait Akaashi d'une voix étrangler.

_S'il te plait, gémis doucement Akaashi

_Akaashi...je...je sais ce...que tu...essaie de...faire.

_Vite, halète Akaashi, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, plus…Plus vite...

Bokuto grogne.

Finalement, aucun des deux ne pourront être présent à l'entrainement demain.

Trop épuisé.

Et d'ailleurs, Akaashi n'aurait pas dut s'inquiéter pour son camarade de chambre.

Parce que Bokuto ne s'était pas infiltré tout seul.

* * *

Des avis seraient plus que bienvenue :)


	2. Iwaoi

Bon, eh bien deuxième et dernier chapitre ^^'

Osé, comme le précédent XD

Merci pour vos reviews ! ça motive, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est poster, cette suite ^^

Certaines m'ont fait sourire et bien fait rire XD, contente que vous ayez aimer :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Des mains impatientes parcouraient son torse de long en large.

C'est ce qui le tira de son sommeil.

Coucher de profil sur le côté droit, Iwaizumi fronce les sourcils, ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et soupire de dépit.

Il savait à qui appartenait ces mains.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait se faufiler dans sa chambre en pleine nuit et lui frôler les tétons avec autant de désir.

Et au vus du hurlement de plaisir qu'il entendit de son voisin de chambre, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas infiltré seul.

Iwaizumi entrouvre les lèvres et un léger gémissement lui échappe, encourageant ainsi les mains baladeuses qui finirent par le griffer le long des hanches.

Mais le truc est qu'il était épuisé…

Physiquement à bout.

Il avait un peu trop abusé durant les entrainements et il avait passé un moment avec Akaashi, frappant ses passes.

Et c'était agréable, ils se sont découverts de nombreux points communs.

Notamment qu'ils étaient tous les deux accros à deux énergumènes.

Tous deux insatiables.

Un second gémissement lui échappe alors que l'intrus triture lentement son téton.

Mais Iwaizumi lui saisis le poignet, le faisant geindre de dépit et retire la main de son torse.

Lui faisant comprendre que non, il n'en avait pas la force.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et le sommeil rattrapa rapidement Iwaizumi, un sommeil bercé par les cris de plus en plus bruyants de son voisin.

Bokuto semblait ne pas y aller de main morte.

Une minute passa, ou peut être même une heure lorsqu'Iwaizumi ouvrit soudainement les yeux, étendus sur le dos et parfaitement réveiller.

Il respire bruyamment et cligne des yeux, un peu perdus.

Et sceptique.

Son corps est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Son ventre se contracte soudainement.

Il halète et roule des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer toutes ces sensations.

Il avait l'impression que tout son être se faisait aspirer de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit.

_Oh… merde, laisse t-il échapper en réalisant

D'une main tremblante, il tâtonne, ses doigts frôlent son pectoral, puis son torse avant de poser les doigts dans _sa_ chevelure.

_Là…Putain tu abuses, lâche t-il d'une voix hachée

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chevelure, frôlant la peau de la nuque alors que l'autre continuais les vas et viens incessant sur son sexe.

Sa langue suivant lentement le tracé d'une veine avant de le prendre à nouveau en bouche.

Iwaizumi serre les dents et grogne.

_Oikawa, halète-il, tu...es vraiment…pénible

Oikawa esquisse un sourire moqueur alors qu'il suçait le bout du sexe d'Iwaizumi qui en tremble, son corps se tend sous la délicieuse sensation et il retient de justesse un gémissement.

_C'est de ta faute, chuchote-il contre son sexe, tu m'as délibérément ignoré toute la journée.

Oikawa gémit, frustrer, contrarié et Iwaizumi roule des yeux, exaspérer malgré son souffle court. Il pose le bras contre ses yeux et sa seconde main masse lentement le cuir chevelu d'Oikawa qui gémit avant d'enfourner totalement le sexe dans sa bouche.

Iwaizumi étouffe un grognement dans le fond de sa gorge et se contracte.

Il se mord la lèvre alors qu'Oikawa amorçait de _lent_ va et viens.

Trop lent.

Il grogne de mécontentement.

Oikawa sourit, intraitable et fais glisser ses dents tout le contour du sexe en le faisant sortir de sa bouche.

Dans un bruit obscène qui fit serrer les dents à Iwaizumi.

_Ok, ces bon, capitule Iwaizumi en se léchant les lèvres

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les cheveux d'Oikawa l'empêchant de bouger et il arque les hanches.

Oikawa entrouvre légèrement les lèvres.

Et Iwaizumi y pénètre tout en douceur en un long gémissement à peine masqué.

Ses muscles roulent sous sa peau, satisfait et amorce de lent va et viens dans la bouche d'Oikawa.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors qu'Oikawa, déjà nu tend les doigts à Iwaizumi tout en savourant le sexe de son amant contre sa langue.

Celui-ci retire son bras de son visage et lèche les doigts qui lui son offert alors que bien malgré lui, ses hanches accéléraient leurs coups de boutoirs dans la bouche d'Oikawa qui soupire contre son sexe.

_Hun, gémit-il

Le son se répercuta contre le sexe d'Iwaizumi lui provoquant un léger soubresaut des hanches, retirant les doigts de sa bouche.

Oikawa relâche le sexe tendus d'Iwaizumi qui soupire de frustration et se mets à sa hauteur avant de picorer contre ses lèvres.

Iwaizumi souffle et la main toujours dans ces cheveux il l'embrasse tout en douceur, leurs langues se cajolent et Oikawa en profite pour écarter légèrement les jambes.

Il se cambre lentement en enfonçant un doigt en lui.

Il halète contre les lèvres d'Iwaizumi, cessant le baiser et émet de petit gémissement en enfonçant le second doigt.

S'étirant au maximum pour son amant.

Iwaizumi lui lèche le menton et ses mains parcours son corps, s'attardant contre ses hanches puis masse ses fesses avec envie.

Oikawa gémis, son front rencontre l'épaule d'Iwaizumi et émet de petit son

_Dépêche, grogne Iwaizumi en amorçant un coup de rein

Oikawa sourit, un troisième doigt s'enfonçant en lui et pose ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Iwaizumi.

Il geigne.

Gémit.

Susurre son nom.

Amorce de légère caresse contre le sexe d'Iwaizumi tendu entre leurs deux corps.

_Ok…ça suffit, halète soudainement Iwaizumi en renversant la situation se mettant au dessus d'Oikawa qui rit.

Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand l'autre le prit violemment, d'un coup sec.

Il geigne et se tortille, ses mains prennent appui sur les épaules d'Iwaizumi qui pose les coudes de chaque côté de ses épaules et donne un coup de hanche.

Oikawa gémit en se tortillant.

_Aucune… retenue hein, lance-t-il d'une voix sourde

_Raconte pas n'importe quoi. J'ai certainement plus de retenu que toi.

_Tais toi… et bouge…

Iwaizumi hausse un sourcil.

Un ordre ?

Il prend alors appui sur sa main, le coude contre le matelas et l'observe. De l'autre main, il caresse la cuisse d'Oikawa qui se mord le bout du doigt, un petit sourire séduisant aux lèvres.

Aguicheur.

Mais surtout tremblant.

Et Iwaizumi bouge.

Avec une lenteur très mesuré, frôlant sa prostate du bout du sexe.

Oikawa gémis sous la sensation.

Si frustrante.

C'était…si lent.

_Iwaizumi, gémit-il…Iwa-chan, pleurniche t-il

_Essaie mieux, lance l'autre délaissant sa hanche, passant le long de son flanc, caresse lentement ses tetons et pose les doigts contre ses lèvres.

Oikawa rougit alors que son corps s'échauffait lentement.

Il fronce les sourcils, boudeur et amorce un coup de rein qu'Iwaizumi bloque d'un coup de genou.

_C'étais bien essayer, lance t-il moqueur

Oikawa fronce les sourcils avant de brutalement retourner la situation et de se mettre au dessus d'Iwaizumi qui esquisse un sourire moqueur.

Il laisse échapper un rire alors que son dos rencontre le matelas.

Oikawa peste, avant de pencher la tête vers son partenaire et de lentement rouler des hanches contre les siennes.

Oikawa gémit et finis par rejeter la tête en arrière avant de prendre appui contre le torse d'Iwaizumi qui entrouvre légèrement les lèvres.

Oikawa bouge alors lentement.

Du haut vers le bas.

Puis de plus en plus vite.

Un râle de plaisir lui échappe.

Iwaizumi se contracte, ses hanches suivant celles d'Oikawa envoyant des coups de plus en plus durs.

Et l'un d'eux heurta violemment sa prostate.

Un gémissement profond suivis d'un halètement échappe Oikawa qui finit par se laisser aller contre le torse d'Iwaizumi qui lui saisit les hanches accélérant ses coups de butoirs.

Oikawa se mord le bout du pouce, ne retenant pas ses gémissements qui emplirent la chambre, se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant et des sensations extraordinaires qui le traversait tel un volcan et qui montait en lui de minute en minute.

Sa seconde main s'agrippe à l'épaule d'Iwaizumi qui avait fermé les yeux, le souffle court alors qu'il buttait sans répit contre la prostate d'Oikawa dont les doigts se crispaient de plus en plus contre son épaule.

_Je croyais, commence Oikawa d'une voix hachée, que tu…hun tu ne…voulais pas.

Iwaizumi rouvrit difficilement les yeux ses hanches étant maintenant doté d'une vie propre.

_La ferme, réplique t-il d'une voix basse

Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à céder…

Oikawa n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Parce que ce n'était pas encore ça.

Ce n'était pas _cet_ Iwa-chan qu'Oikawa réclamait actuellement.

Et celui-ci le savait.

Iwaizumi esquisse un sourire moqueur, alors qu'Oikawa affichait une mine frustré malgré son visage contracté par le désir.

Malgré les coups de rein qui l'assaillait toujours.

Oikawa se mord la lèvre, hésitant.

Et finalement…

Le visage crispé par les sensations qui le parcourait, Oikawa tenta un sourire.

_Iwa, Iwa-chan, s'il…s'il te plait.

Iwaizumi esquisse un sourire moqueur alors que son corps se contracte.

Enfin.

Et Iwaizumi renverse aussitôt Oikawa qui à peine rencontre t-il le matelas, hurle de plaisir. Iwaizumi engagea un violent coup de butoir.

Il grogne, fermement ancré dans le corps d'Oikawa alors que son corps se tend comme un arc.

Un arc dont la flèche savait qu'elle allait enfin y aller.

À fond.

_Oui…, gémit Oikawa d'une voix perdu en passant une main perdu dans ses cheveux et en posant la seconde sur l'épaule de son amant.

Oikawa se mord le bas de la lèvre, en pleine extase.

Les muscles tendus, Iwaizumi pose les coudes au dessus des épaules d'Oikawa, encadrant alors sa tête et amorce des coups de reins de plus en plus violents.

Brutaux.

Le corps d'Oikawa s'arque de plusieurs centimètres sous les assauts.

Il serre les dents avant de laisser éclater ses gémissements de plaisir.

Ceux ci se confondent avec ceux d'Akaashi un peu plus loin.

Iwaizumi passe les doigts dans la chevelure désordonné d'Oikawa.

Oikawa pose les mains sur ses bras, enserrant ses muscles tendus sous l'effort et savourent les éclairs de plaisir qui déchiraient la chaire aux coups de plus en plus violent et brutal.

_C'est…Oh mon…mon dieu…c'est ça, Iwa, Iwa-chan…c'est…bon, pleurniche Oikawa une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

Iwaizumi esquisse un sourire moqueur, bien que tremblant et il halète.

Il roule des yeux alors que les sensations le prenaient aux tripes.

Il grogne alors que les épaules d'Oikawa rencontrais ses avants bras à chacune de ces poussés,

Le maintenant ainsi contre lui.

Aucune échappatoire.

Doucement il l'embrasse, buvant une partie de ces gémissements.

Se gorgeant de ses cris.

_Iwa-chan…, pleurniche à nouveau Oikawa à bout.

_Oh que…non, lance douloureusement Iwaizumi, je…n'en ais …pas…encore terminer.

Oikawa gémis de frustration.

De dépit.

Il avait envie de venir.

Mais Iwaizumi se retire brusquement et il écarquille les yeux sous la soudaine sensation de vide.

C'est le corps tremblant qu'Oikawa se redresse sur ses avant bras, observant Iwaizumi s'adosser non loin contre un mur, jambes écarter et rejeter la tête en arrière.

Oikawa gémis.

Pleurniche.

L'appel tout doucement…

Iwaizumi l'entendit.

Mais ne bougea pas.

Et c'est fébrile qu'Oikawa se dirige à quatre pattes vers lui.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Une petite punition pour l'avoir réveiller.

Il ne serait pas satisfait maintenant.

Il se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps.

Il savait ce qu'Iwaizumi voulait.

Ce dont il réclamait à l'heure actuel.

Le paiement d'Oikawa pour être enfin satisfait.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait décidé de le réveiller de _cette_ manière un peu plus tôt…

Oikawa se lèche les lèvres avant d'engloutir le sexe de son amant qui entrouvre la bouche dans la manœuvre.

En pleine extase.

Il passe la main dans la chevelure entre ses jambes et se laisse aller contre le mur alors que la tête entre ses jambes englobait totalement son sexe et entamait de léger va et viens.

Suçant la base de son sexe.

Une gorge profonde.

Ses doigts qui passent sur son torse, ses abdos alors que son ongle caressais le bas de son sexe.

La nuque d'Iwaizumi rencontre le mur et il entrouvre les lèvres.

Des râles de plaisir lui échappent.

Ses mains s'enfoncent dans la chevelure, quémandant plus vite.

Ce qui lui fut accorder.

Puis une seconde gorge profonde qui le fit haleter alors que chaque fibre de son corps semblait vibrer sous la langue experte de son amant.

Au final, peut être que rendre Oikawa jaloux, ne serais pas mauvais pour son sommeil.

Peut être que sacrifier son sommeil de temps en temps, ne serais pas si dramatique.

Et s'il devait en juger par les petits gémissements de son compagnon de chambre, celui-ci ne pourrait être que d'accord.

Peut être que…demain ils passeront à nouveau la journée ensemble.

Qui sait ?

* * *

Voila, c'est fini :)

Merci d'avoir lus.

Merci d'avoir reviewé.

Merci à ceux qui donnerons leurs avis sur cette fin XD

A bientôt pour une prochaine fic.

Peut être.

Merci :)

JeniSasu


End file.
